Kiss Attack!
by soo-iceu
Summary: N baru saja masuk dorm, langsung disambut oleh ciuman yang...err.. Siapa dan kenapa, ya? VIXX LeoN/Neo. RnR n-n)b


―εϊз―

Kiss Attack!

by soo-iceu aka suyanq

.

.

Cast: Cha Hakyeon, Jung Taekwoon, Hongbin & Ken as Cameo

Main Pairing: LeoN, or you called it Neo?

Warning! Rate T+++ for kiss scene, bxb, typo(s), bahasa baku featuring non-baku, judul gak nyambung sama isi.

Length: one-shoot (bisa ada sekuel atau chapter duanya kalo ide liar suyanq berkembang biak menjadi kecebong yang berenang-renang[?])

.

.

Mind to read, follow, favorite, and review?

ㅡεϊзㅡ

"Aku pulaㅡhmpft!"

N yang baru saja melangkah masuk kedalam dorm langsung disambut dengan ciuman kasar oleh seseorang. N tidak tahu siapa yang berani menciumnya seenaknya begini. Setidaknya, jika sesama member VIXX, N tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

N berusaha memfokuskan pengheliatannya agar tidak terbuai oleh ciuman seseorang ini. Dan ia terkejut sekali bahwa yang menciumnya adalah Leo!

"L-Leo-ah! Mph!"

N terus berusaha memberontak tapi Leo memanfaatkan kesempatan barusan untuk memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut N.

Pada akhirnya, N hanya menggerakan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, setidaknya Leo melepas ciumannya. Tapi pada akhirnya? Okay ini memang menjijikan tapi campuran saliva Leo dan N malah meleber kepipi N.

"Ugh L-Leo ak-akhu t-tidakh bhisa naffashh!"

Leo menghisap bibir bawah N sebelum melepaskan ciumannya. Dan tepat sedetik setelah itu, Ken dan Hongbin masuk kedalam dorm. N cukup bersyukur karena dua anak-anaknya tidak melihat adegan yang cukup terlarang itu.

"Eomma-ya? Kenapa nafasmu tersendat begitu?" Tanya Hongbin sambil meletakan plastik snack yang barusan ia beli keatas meja tamu.

N cukup bingung bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan salah satu anaknya itu. "T-tadi eomma lari saat pulang duluan." Jawab N pada akhirnya. Hongbin mengangguk lalu pergi kekamar, mungkin mau langsung tidur karena kelelahan. Berhubung sekarang juga sudah malam. Jam sebelas.

Setelah keempat anak-anaknya masuk kamar, N baru berani menghampiri Leo yang tiduran disofa setelah menciumnya dengan brutal.

"Leo-ah?"

"Hn."

N menghela nafasnya. Kalau sudah begini, pasti mood Leo sedang buruk.

Lalu, N berjalan duduk disebelah Leoㅡmeskipun Leo tiduran. "Kenapa?"

Leo tidak menjawab. Itu berarti mood Leo buruk karenanya.

N melirik Leo yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Ia yakin sekali Leo tidak tidur. Jika sedang marah, Leo selalu bertingkah seperti itu.

N beralih duduk dibawah. Wajahnya ia dekatkan pada wajah Leo. Ia mencium-cium pipi Leo, dan sesekali mengelus pipi Leo dengan pipinya sendiri. "Leo-ah, wae?"

"Ellin."

"Mwo?"

"Ellin. Kenapa ia berani sekali menciummu dengan gaya seperti itu?"

N ber-ooh-ria dengan pelan. Ia mengerti kenapa Leo bertingkah seperti itu. Rupanya Leo cemburu.

"Aku... Aku tidak tahu. Lagipula aku memilih Eunyoung, bukan Ellin. Sungguh."

Leo membuka matanya dan menatap N tajam. "Tsk. Jadi kau lebih memilih wanita-wanita itu? Dibanding aku?"

N menggeleng. "Anniyo.. Ellin menyukaiku sebagai fans, Leo-ah. Lagipula bibir kami tidak bersentuhan kok." Ujar N sambil memainkan poni Leo yang tengah menatapnya seram.

Leo menarik tengkuk N dan mencium bibir N lagi. Kali ini N tidak menolak, namun menikmati segala lumatan yang diberikan oleh Leo. Bahkan Leo membawa tubuh N untuk menindihnya.

Leo memang mesum.

Tipe-tipe laki-laki diam-diam menghanyutkan.

"Mph Leo-ahh.. S-sudhahh.." Ujar N disela-sela ciumannya.

Leo melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih memeluk sang leader. "Biarkan seperti ini. Kita tidur disini malam ini."

N masih menetralisir nafasnya. "Yang benar saja? Disini sangat sempit, Leo-ah. Dan aku sangat berat."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Leo menggeser sedikit tubuhnya dan menyuruh N tidur disebelahnya. Yah, meskipun kecil, mereka berdua tetap tidur disitu dengan posisi berpelukan.

Semoga saja mereka berdua bangun lebih dulu dibanding anak-anak mereka.

Karena sebenarnya, Leo dan N tidak punya status hubungan yang nyata dan pasti. Walau mereka berdua sudah saling mencintai, dan bahkan _sudah pernah melakukan._

Ingat, Leo adalah laki-laki yang mesum.

**ㅡ****end****ㅡ**

Cocoknya dibilang ficlet apa drabble ya?

Inspired by All The Kpop, guest: VIXX(N, Ken, Hongbin), MBLAQ, Crayon Pop, Two X, etc. (Mnet).

Disitu N kapel sama Ellin(Crayon Pop), padalah N milih Eunyoung(Two X) XD lucu banget! Terus ada scene mouth to mouth sama pepero kiss. Ada yang kena beneran loh pas main pepero nya :o aku gatau siapa soalnya aku setop nonton pas bagian Ellin sama N ciuman! Taugasih betapa sakit hatinya aku dan Leo?! Udah gitu, Ellin megang tengkuk N kayak ciuman beneran. N nya juga megang rahangnya Ellin lagi ngeseliiinn ;-;

Dan pas itu, latarnya Ken sedang bergigles ria kayak mikir "yes ellin, lo cipok aja n hyung biar leo hyung marah dan move on ke gua" n_n

Yaudahlah. Btw ini pertama kalinya aku bikin ciuman hot gini akhakhakh XD biasanya cuma kecup kilat dan 'lumat' tapi gak didetail kayak gini lol n-n

Aku punya banyak ff leo-n lagi hahahaha padahal stok ff got7,bts&bap ku lagi miskin bgt tapi tetep aja ngetik leo-n leo-n HAHAHA -_-

Review ya kawan?

Baca juga:

• First Time (LeoxN)(Oneshoot)

• Influenza (LeoxN)(Oneshoot)(Sequel update-soon)

Gomawoo XD

xoxo, sooiceu。

Btw, baru liat the music interview-nya vixx dan leo banyak ketawanya n-n kece deh/?


End file.
